Ruler of My Heart
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Koenma and Jasmine celebrate their two year anniversary of their first date by spending quality time alone with each other and they enjoy every minute. Ties in with Musical Espionage. Inspired by yyhfanfiction's NSFW prompt palooza prompt 53.


_**Ruler of My Heart**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this story is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This one shot takes place during the upcoming 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter of my multi-chaptered fanfic "Musical Espionage". If you all haven't read that or any of my other published works yet, they're all available on , AO3, Deviantart, and on my fanfiction tumblr side blog. This piece is inspired by yyhfanfiction's NSFW Prompt Palooza Prompt #53 Koenma is such a good servant for his queen and will do anything to please her.**_

 **One Shot Synopsis:** Koenma and Jasmine celebrate their two year anniversary of their first date by spending quality time alone with each other and they enjoy every minute. Ties in with Musical Espionage. Inspired by yyhfanfiction's NSFW prompt palooza prompt 53.

Today is the two year anniversary of their first date. What more than to celebrate and enjoy some quality time together? Since training for the upcoming martial arts tournament in Palmer, Alaska and to face Yusuke Urameshi in a rematch along with finishing off her current semester of medical school, Jasmine was quite the busy woman. Same with Koenma being that his daily duties and leading a double life with his band, Exit Strategy after dropping their first album that contained songs about the corruption in Spirit World, his father, and the love songs for his human lover didn't give him as much time as he wanted to spend with Jasmine.

Now that her semester was over with her grades already posted, Jasmine finally found some time to unwind with her celestial lover when she wasn't busy training with Genkai and her mother, Janine. Having the apartment all to their selves being that Genkai wanted to work with Koashura and Kotennyo on their techniques for their energy weapons and while Jasmine's older sister, Caroline decided to have a date night with her husband, Raito, the prince and the demon hunter decided to make the most of their time alone together.

Taking her BDSM persona, "Queen Jasmine" once again, the young college bound psychic sat down on the wooden chair in her living room as her makeshift throne, wearing only a black lace bra with matching crotchless panties, black laced topped thigh high stockings, black heals on her tiny feet and a sparkly princess tiara resting on her brown curls which were down and wildly free. She dragged her tongue across her small pink lips as her lover, her "servant" for this scene, kneeled in front of her wearing his costume, black bunny ears with a red bow tie, a white vest that showed off his midriff, black shorts with a white cotton tail on the ass which were held up by black suspenders, white cuffs around his wrists and thigh high fishnet stockings.

Jasmine formed a dark, twisted smile on her small pink lips and spoke in her authoritive tone, standing up gazing at her lover's growing bulge, "Sit."

Koenma nodded, eager to start their scene, "Yes my queen."

He stood up from his kneeling position and sat down on the wooden chair, waiting patiently for Jasmine's next move. The young woman then sat down on her knees, running her hands along his toned thighs. She then gently ran her hand along his clothed erection, making him sigh and moan with pleasure, "Does that feel good, my servant?" She asked in her sweet, seductive tone.

Koenma shut his beautiful brown eyes and nodded, "Yes your majesty. Oh, that feels amazing."

Jasmine darkly chuckled, "Good."

She made him loudly gasp as she gently squeezed his fully erect penis and swollen balls. While she massaged his sac, he groaned, "Please...p...please..."

"Please what?"

Taking a deep breath, Koenma replied, "I...I...w...want...to be inside you...m...my queen."

Licking her small pink lips, Jasmine let out a sweet giggle, "Since you said please." She reached up and unzipped the front of his short black shorts, reached inside and gently released his cock and balls that ached for more of her attention. Slowly running her hand along his shaft, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the flushed pink head that leaked with precum, the demon hunter licked it and marveled at his taste, "Mmm...yummy. You're so polite, my pet and that pleases me."

As she slowly ran her pink tongue along his rock hard shaft, tracing it along the visible veins, the prince moaned, "I love pleasing you. Please your grace, ride my cock. Please."

Kissing the head of Koenma's uncircumcised penis, Jasmine wickedly smiled, the heat in her loins continuing to build from the excitement. She let go of his cock and rose to full height. Gazing at his woman, he sat there, eager to begin the first part of their scene, his erection standing at full attention, proud and leaking more precum.

Standing over him, with her legs spread on either side of him, Jasmine lowered her wet, hairy cunt and straddled her lover. She then reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Koenma licked his lips at the sight of her beautiful B Cup sized breasts, pink nipples hardening from the cool air and her arousal. He groaned as she teased him, moving her soaked pussy along the length of his cock, "My queen, please...I...I can't wait any longer."

Jasmine darkly smirked, placing her small hands on his broad shoulders, "As you wish my pet..." she paused momentarily, leaning up to whisper seductively into his ear giving him her next instructions, "You're going to sit here while I ride your big, hard, beautiful cock and you can't cum until I say you can, got it?"

Barely able to contain his excitement, he nodded, "Y...yes...m...my queen."

"Good boy, because if you do, you will be punished." She informed him as she thought about spanking Koenma, now currently her willing submissive, for not following her directions and positioned his cock at her dripping wet opening, prodding herself with the tip. Not saying another word, Jasmine bit her lip as she slipped the prince's long, thick cock inside her, feeling it stretching and filling her tight pussy.

After taking a moment to move her small hips around to get accustomed to his size, taking in inch by inch into her pussy, Jasmine began with a slow and steady pace once she felt she was good and ready. Slowly bobbing up and down on her lover's cock and grinding her hips and pelvis against him, both lovers moaned from the pleasure.

Koenma slowly tried to bring up his hands to cradle Jasmine's small hips and seeing that, she swiftly slapped his hands away. Deeply breathing, she ordered, "N...no...touching."

Keeping up with her slow and torturous pace, the young psychic closed her dark brown eyes and cried out at the feeling of her g-spot being stimulated, "Fuck! Your cock feels so good! Shit..."

Tightening her grasp on his shoulders, she sped up her pace and gazed into his eyes. Licking her small pink lips, she loved the look on her man's face. Koenma's handsome features were contorted into a look of pure bliss and happiness. It was clear he was enjoying himself.

Koenma let out a loud moan as a wave of pleasure washed over him, "Ahhh...m..my queen!"

Keeping up her semi-fast pace, Jasmine formed a smirk on her small pink lips. Breathing in deeply and slowly exhaling as she tried to keep her self control intact, she began to taunt, "F...feel's good?"

The prince just silently nodded, biting his bottom lip to keep his moans from escaping. The young demon hunter frowned and reached up to the back of her lover's scalp, buried her small fingers in his thick, luscious brown locks and gave it a sharp tug, not enough to hurt or cause injury but, just enough to give him a small amount of pain to make him gasp and moan at the pleasure that brought him.

"A...answer me s...slut."

Hearing her gasping demand, Koenma replied, moaning in pleasure, "Ah...ah...y...yes, my...my lady."

He so desperately wanted to hold her and thrust his cock up inside her. Sadly, he would be violating his queen's instructions if he so much as tried. Jasmine quickened her pace a little more causing her lover's twitching penis to go deeper inside her. She arched her back and gasped, crying out in ecstasy, not even able to form any coherent words.

God, it felt so good using him as her living dildo. Not that Koenma minded either. In fact this was another fantasy of his that's finally being indulged. The prince's moans and gasps grew louder and lewder as Jasmine continued to ride him. It was such torture with how much he wanted to touch her and how he had to sit still but god, it also felt so good.

Like they had intended during their discussion of this scene beforehand, Jasmine's movements of her hips and pelvis were now making Koenma edge closer and closer to his orgasm. He knew of what was to come next and did nothing to prevent it from happening as he felt his balls tighten, his body tense up and his toes going numb crying out his lover's name as he let out an uncharacteristic roar, releasing his warm, thick seed deep inside his woman's pussy, sending her over the edge as well.

The lovers breathed heavily as they rode their first orgasm, Jasmine slowing down her movements and clung onto his shoulders. Minutes later, she regained her stamina and gave his luscious brown locks a harsh tug making him gasp at how good that felt. Immediately bouncing back into character, the young demon hunter then barked in a harsh tone, "How fucking dare you!"

With his cock still rock hard and happy to continue on to the next part of their scene, Koenma replied, like how they discussed beforehand, acting innocent, "W...what did I do to displease you, your majesty?"

Slipping his still erect penis out of her cum filled pussy, Jasmine kept her stone cold expression, "You know what you did wrong, you sniveling little worm. I specifically instructed you to not cum inside me until I said but, you did anyway." She raised her hand and slapped him leaving a small red handprint on his face.

Feeling his cock twitch at that, the prince did everything to maintain his self control to not squeal with absolute joy at her action. Remembering his next line, he replied, "I...I'm sorry, your grace...but...but..."

Jasmine slapped him again and barked, climbing off his lap, "Sorry isn't going to cut it, enough of your excuses. Stand up! Hurry up! I don't have all fucking day!"

Enjoying every single minute of this, he did as he was ordered to. Jasmine continued to narrow her large dark brown eyes at him and growled in a dark and dangerous voice, "Lay down. It's time for your punishment."

Koenma laid down on the floor as Jasmine knelt down beside him. He couldn't contain his excitement. He's fantasized about what is to come for months now and he couldn't believe this was going to finally happen. When he informed Jasmine of this fantasy the week before, she was overjoyed he told her about it. Turns out, she too fantasized about this and even gotten herself off to it during her masturbation sessions, making herself cum, squirting all over her big pink dildo.

Koenma had even jerked himself off to it and let Jasmine watch, telling her what he was thinking as he was doing it. Even though he was beginning to grow impatient to do it, he just laid there as Jasmine said in her harsh tone he loved so much, "You're going to lay there and clean me up with your talented tongue while I sit on your face. Also, I want you to make me cum at least twice. I want to cum all over you, you filthy whore. If you do that, then I'll give you a reward for your compliance. Got it?"

He eagerly nodded, wanting for her to sit on his face already, "Yes, my queen."

Not saying another word, Jasmine lowered her hairy pussy, which was now dripping with his warm, thick semen, a perfect creampie, onto his waiting mouth. It looked so delicious to him. He could smell the scent of her arousal, waiting to release more of her pent up lust and desire and he couldn't wait to get started.

Reaching down and burying her small hands in his luscious brown hair, she said, "You may begin."

Jasmine let out a loud moan as he dragged his tongue along her sensitive areas, licking along her slit and inner labia collecting the mixture of their fluids. The taste alone was enough to drive him wild, it was intoxicating, he couldn't get enough.

"Why didn't she tell me I tasted this good?" the prince thought to himself, his cock growing harder by the minute.

"Oh fuck...mmm...yes." Jasmine moaned feeling him lick and suck on her clit. Wanting him to get back to cleaning her up, she began to move her hips and pelvis to signal him to get back to the task at hand.

Getting the hint, Koenma stopped giving her clit attention going back to licking his woman up, the wonderful taste of his treat coming back to his tongue. Jasmine threw her head back and cried out in absolute pleasure as Koenma pushed his tongue inside her while she continued to grind against his face to stimulate her clit, "Shit! K...keep it u...up...c..cumslut."

Damn, it was like music to his ears hearing her beautiful voice moan and cry out with pleasure and calling him her cumslut. He was incredibly turned on, his cock so hard, it ached for her attention. Keeping in mind that this was Jasmine's moment and not his, Koenma kept on to his goal of making his human lover cum. He could see the tell tale signs of her first impending orgasm approaching with her legs and body beginning to tremble.

The young demon hunter then began to whimper, trying to keep her dominating tone as to not break character, "K...keep...i...it...up. I...I'm g...gonna...c...cum!"

He happily obliged to her command and continued to stimulate her g-spot with his tongue which sent his woman over the edge. Jasmine snapped her eyes shut, her body tensed, toes curling and her vaginal muscles contracting and releasing her fluids on Koenma's mouth and face crying out in pure orgasmic bliss.

She had little time to rest as the prince went back to work. Jasmine let out a loud gasp at the overstimulation as she tried to keep her composure. Trying to keep her movements steady, she gripped onto his hair, making him moan as she yanked. Koenma felt his cock twitch and bob a little hearing his woman cry out in pure ecstasy while he continued to fuck her with his tongue, touching all the right places.

She ground her hips and pelvis harder but, not enough to suffocate her lover, only just to keep stimulating her super sensitive clit. Koenma glanced up at her and nearly lost it seeing the reaction on Jasmine's lovely face. She looked so beautiful and sexy to him with her large dark brown eyes tightly shut with her pale freckled cheeks flushed red and her small pink lips formed in such a cute smile.

"Fu...Fuck! Yes! Right...right there!"

He could see that she was going to cum again and wanting to get her to her third orgasm of that night, Koenma kept up the motions of his tongue on her sensitive parts. Jasmine felt the tension snap and not being able to take it anymore, she cried out her lover's name as she came all over his face again, "KOENMA!"

She climbed off his face and flopped down on the floor next to him to catch her breath. Koenma eagerly licked up his woman's cum off his luscious lips and sat up. He grabbed a washcloth and wiped off his face watching Jasmine. Finally feeling like she regained her stamina and staying in character, she said in praise, "You did wonderful, my pet. But, I am afraid I cannot waive the rest of your punishment."

The young demon hunter stood up and then commanded, "Get up."

Doing as he was asked, Koenma replied, "Yes, my queen."

Standing before her, he knew of what was to come next. Thinking about it, his cock twitched and his body trembled with excitement and anticipation. Seeing that, Jasmine formed a dark smirk on her lovely face and reached down to grab his rock hard cock.

Koenma grunted when she gently stroked his erection. Jasmine licked her bottom lip and began to taunt, "Feels good, my slut?"

The prince shut his eyes and nodded, "Y..yes, my queen."

Keeping her slow, gentle ministrations on her lover's dick, she chuckled, "Thank you for responding when I spoke to you, however..."

He groaned in disappointment when she let go of his cock and spoke once more in her authoritive tone he loved, "...you still need to be punished for your insubordinance. You need to learn to follow directions the first time they're given. Come."

"Yes, my queen."

He followed her before she said her next order, "Kneel."

Koenma did as he was told. Jasmine reached inside her black box called the "Toy Box" and rummaged around inside it for just a moment. He waited for baited breath to begin this next part of this session. Just like the cum eating act from earlier, he fantasized about this upcoming act for months and was overjoyed to find out that Jasmine did too.

The young demon hunter found what she was looking for and withdrew a set of adjustable nipple clamps from the "Toy Box". Staring at them, Koenma shuddered and his cock twitched at the sight. Catching that, Jasmine darkly chuckled, "Well, well, it appears my pet is eager to be punished."

She felt her loins heating up once more as she sauntered over to him. The prince nodded, "Yes, your majesty. Please punish me. I've been a bad boy. I shouldn't have cum inside you without your permission."

Flashing her slightly crooked teeth, she laughed even louder, "Right you are. Now, unbutton your vest."

Koenma nodded in compliance and unbuttoned his white vest before slipping the black suspenders that held up his short black shorts and removed both garments leaving him nude with the exception of the black bunny ears, fishnet thigh high stockings and the white cuffs around his wrists. Jasmine darkly smirked, "Good boy."

She approached him and brought one of the nipple clamps up to his chest and fastened it on the lowest setting, keeping in mind to only leave them on for five minutes at most. Feeling the small amount of tightness on his nipple, Koenma gasped. It wasn't really like what he imagined but, he did enjoy the sensation.

Carefully watching his facial expression and body language, Jasmine could see him form a smile on his lips. Glad that he seemed to be enjoying himself, she fastened the second one on his other nipple with the same setting making her prince gasp at that sensation as well. Jasmine sat down on her wooden chair and gestured for him to come over to her.

Without saying a word, Koenma did just that and before Jasmine can speak her next order, Koenma bent over her knee. The young demon hunter smiled at that and raised her hand before bringing it down on the prince's toned ass while she kept an eye on the clock.

 _Smack!_

Koenma let out a loud scream in both pleasure and pain at the sensation of his lover spanking him and the nipple clamps fastened on his nipples, "One! I deserve this!"

 _Smack!_

"Ahhhh! Two! I deserve this!"

Jasmine let out a feral laugh as she brought down her hand on her lover's bare ass five more times, "Yes you do. Keep counting!"

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Three, four, five, six, seven...oh my queen, I deserve this! I deserve this!"

Koenma gasped and cried out once more as she continued to spank him, enjoying his punishment. Jasmine wickedly grinned, still keeping an eye on the clock. The spankings went on until the prince received over fifty whacks to his bare ass, leaving red handprints all over his pale skin and his cock twitching, throbbing and leaking.

Tears of joy ran down Koenma's handsome face. He wished it could have gone on longer. Seeing that it was time to finally remove the nipple clamps, Jasmine looked down at the man she loves. She studied his facial expressions and his body language once again, praying that he was okay.

Keeping herself in character and hoping she didn't traumatize him, Jasmine then barked, "Up."

Koenma climbed off her thin, bony lap and stood up. Jasmine got up from her seat and unfastened the nipple clamps, removing them from the prince's nipples that looked a little red. Setting both nipple clamps next to her "Toy Box", she shifted her attention back to her lover and continued to worry seeing the tears in his lovely brown eyes.

Jasmine drew in a deep breath and decided to end their scene early beginning to panic and said the safe word, "Pacifier."

Koenma gave her a confused look, puzzled on why she stopped their scene, "Jasmine, why did you...?"

She brought her hand up and gently stroked the soft skin of his left cheek, "I'm so sorry."

"About what?"

Jasmine bit her lip and replied, "I should have known you weren't ready for those nipple clamps. I...I mean..."

She paused and brought her hands up to his chest, concentrating really hard as her small hands glowed with her spirit energy. Koenma gasped at the small burning sensation as his lover's energy healed his nipples. He chuckled at her assumption, "Jasmine, I'm okay. Honest."

Once his nipples were healed, she had him turn around and went to work healing his ass next. Jasmine did everything she could to keep herself from crying, "I heard how you were gasping and saw the faces you made. I knew we should have saved those for later."

Koenma once again laughed, "I can assure you, I am just fine. You didn't hurt me. Okay, the clamps may have hurt a little bit but, they hurt in such a good way, if that makes sense."

Now that his ass was healed, Jasmine's hands stopped glowing. Koenma turned around and embraced her. The young demon hunter snuggled up to his warm, nude body and looked up at him, her dark brown eyes still full of concern.

"I'm so sorry. Oh Koenma, I...I..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as he brought their lips together and deeply kissed her. Jasmine moaned into the kiss and returned the same deep love. Koenma broke it and cupped his woman's lovely face in his hands. Even though he wasn't traumatized, he could see that she was. Jasmine, his beautiful, sweet and caring dominatrix was clearly upset still thinking that she hurt her willing submissive.

Koenma kissed her forehead. He wanted to see her smile again. As tears began to spring from her large dark brown eyes, Koenma gently wiped them away using his thumbs and kissed both of her pale freckled cheeks, "You needn't apologize. I am alright. Tell you what, instead of continuing our kinky scene, why don't I make love to you instead? You can fuck me with your big strap-on some other time."

Still feeling like she was going to cry, Jasmine nodded. She took a deep breath realizing she needed the comfort and replied breathlessly, "Please. Make love to me, Koenma. I want to be in your strong arms."

Not saying another word, Koenma moved his hands to her waist and wrapped his arms around her. He gently lifted her off the ground and carried her to the couch and kissed her again. Jasmine gladly returned that kiss as Koenma lowered her onto the couch. Breaking their passionate lip lock, the prince began to trail his soft lips along Jasmine's neck making her sigh, "Koenma...I love you."

"I love you too, Jasmine, the Ruler of My Heart."

What followed soon afterwards were the sounds of love and passion from the lovers. After enduring her fourth orgasm of that night, Jasmine gazed into Koenma's eyes, her own full of love and relieved that her man wasn't angry with her.

Still holding the lovely human woman in his arms, Koenma kissed her forehead, "Happy Anniversary."

She smiled, "Happy Anniversary, my love."

They shared another kiss as they continued the festivities, making sweet gentle love into the night. Even though the rest of their plans fell through, they still felt that this anniversary was a good one.

 _ **~The End**_


End file.
